cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's Coming to Birdwell
Plot T-Bone is at the beach, working on a sand castle. Clifford and Cleo are there too and in Clifford's enthusiasm to fetch something, he accidentally buries T-Bone's sand castle. Fortunately, Clifford is able to blow away the excess sand, saving T-Bone's castle. But then, Mac comes bounding up and nearly ruins it again. He's holding a poster in his mouth. He exlains that world-renowned dog champion Oscar Owens "Bright Like the Sun" is coming to Birdwell Island. When nobody even knows who he's talking about at first, Mac elaborates. Oscar Owen is a big-time show dog who's won all sorts of awards, including best-in-show five years in a row. Now everyone realizes who he is, or at least seems to. They'd all like to meet him, but Mac saws that Oscar isn't any ordinary dog. If they want to meet him, they have to be special. Everyone goes along, except T-Bone, who doesn't understand why they aren't special just the way they are. So everyone except T-Bone starts doing different things to try and make themselves special. Cleo thinks that her fluff is special and so she works at making herself especially fluffy. Mac thinks his best attribute is his award-winning smile, so he works on an over-exaggerated grin to show to Oscar. Clifford's not sure what's special about him. Cleo says that she doesn't know any other dog who's close to two-stories tall. So Clifford decides to work on accentuating his tallness. The ferry comes with Oscar aboard it and Cleo, Clifford, T-Bone and Mac are at the docks waiting for him. They all try to get his attention, but only T-Bone seems to be able to do it, just with some friendly barking. Mac says that he heard Oscar would be staying at Dr. Dihn's, so they all head there, hoping to meet him. When they get there, they all try impress him, all except T-Bone. Cleo asks if he wants to meet her groomer, Mr. Kibble and maybe get a free bath. But Oscar doesn't want to, he doesn't need a bath. Mac wants to invite him to see all of his trophies and medals, but that doesn't interest Oscar either. Clifford, trying to make his voice sound really deep, says that he'll show him all the tall places around the island. But Oscar doesn't want to. Then, to Clifford, Cleo and Mac's shock, T-Bone comments on the ball that Oscar has and asks him if he wants to go to the beach to play with it. Oscar says that he'd like that, but he wonders if T-Bone's friends would be interested in that. T-Bone explains that they were just trying to impress him. So they all go to the beach and play ball. Cleo, Clifford and Mac admit that they were just trying to impress him and Oscar says that they did impress him, once they started being themselves. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episode List of T-Bone Category:Episode List of Cleo